Semua Tentang Cinta
by Yukinohime10
Summary: 'Ini adalah kisah tentang mereka.Tentang sebuah perjuangan cinta suci.Tentang pembelajaran kisah hidup sesungguhnya,bahwa tak ada yang sempurna di tanah fana./1st Multichap/NaruSaku,SasuHina,ShikaIno,KakashiRin/Mind to RnR?


**Semua Tentang Cinta**

Naruto belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Rated T. Slight yaoi n yuri, but will straight at the end. Drama/Romance. OOC.**

**Multi Pairings: NaruSaku, SasuHina, ShikaIno, KakashiRin.**

Fic multichapter pertama Hime di sini. Selamat Membaca.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Bab 1

Pulang

.

.

Empat cinta, empat cerita berbeda. Inilah yang akan kalian nikmati kisahnya. Pada dasarnya semua orang dapat menikmati bagaimana indahnya cinta itu. Kau bisa menemukan jika cinta sebenarnya ada dimana-mana. Saat kau berada di sebuah bandara kau bisa melihatnya. Tua maupun muda, mereka saling berbagi kasih satu sama lain. Saling berpelukan untuk melepas rindu. Menumpahkan kelu kesah yang ada karena pertemuan mereka terlanjur lama dimeditasikan waktu.

Karena pada dasarnya setiap manusia membutuhkan cinta. Itu adalah kebutuhan yang paling hakiki yang terpatri di setiap sanubari umat manusia. Jadi tak usah heran melihat pejuangan mereka mencari atau mempertahankan harmoni cinta tersebut. Mereka kadang lebih menekankan perasaan dibandingkan dengan akal pikiran mereka.

Dan itu membuat kita tersadar, bahwa cinta…akan selalu ada menghiasi instrumen kehidupan manusia yang memiliki ragam nada. Do re mi fa so la si do. Lagu-lagu indah yang memiliki ragam partitur itu tak pernah henti bermain hingga dilenyapkan oleh waktu.

Masing-masing dari mereka terjebak dalam dunia lain yang kadang mereka mengerti, bukan semua itu hal yang mereka mau. Mereka terperangkap dalam mozaiknya yang berantakan. Ingin mereka padukan lagi hingga memperlihatkan wujud yang pada dasarnya mereka maksudkan. Tapi sungguh itu bukanlah perkara muda.

Bukankah sangat sulit menyatukan pecahan-pecahan kaca sehingga kembali ke wujudnya seperti semula?

Dan inilah kisah tentang mereka. Tentang sebuah perjuangan cinta suci yang mereka alami. Tentang pembelajaran kisah hidup sesungguhnya, bahwa tak ada yang sempurna di tanah fana. Semuanya tertera di sini. Di semua tentang cinta…

.

.

"_Sakura-chan. Saat besar nanti, kau ingin jadi apa?"_

"_Aku? Aku ingin seperti mama."_

"_Menjadi dokter?"_

"_Uhum… Kalau kau, Naruto?"_

"_Aku ingin menikah denganmu…boleh?"_

"_Ahahaha, ada-ada saja kau, Naruto. Tak mau ah. Aku ingin menikah dengan pangeran."_

"_Tapi bukankah aku ini pangeran?"_

"_Hmmpphh… Muahaha! Kau ini tak segagah pangeran, Naruto."_

"_Lihat saja nanti, Sakura-chan. Saat besar nanti, aku pasti akan gagah seperti pangeran Snow White."_

"_Aduh, itu nama seorang putri, Naruto. Bukan pangeran. Hahaha."_

"_Oh, bukan ya? Hehehe…"_

_._

_.  
><em>

_Bandara Narita, pukul 11.00 a.m waktu Tokyo._

Kembali pulang. Ke jalan suram yang dulu ditinggalkan. Langkah kakinya melenggang mantap di atas porselein-porselein putih yang setiap saat dibersihkan petugas kebersihan bandara.

Dia, wanita muda berumur sekitar 24 tahun. Rambutnya cerah lembut, serupa Azalea yang baru di sirami saat fajar menyingsing. Matanya melukiskan deretan hutan yang membentang di wilayah khatulistiwa. Dan tubuhnya membentuk lekukan gitar, ramping dan ideal.

Dia, wanita muda yang kembali dari empat tahun berpetualang di Negara Kincir Angin. Demi mengenyangkan diri yang lapar akan ilmu-ilmu menyelamatkan nyawa. Memang sudah jadi impiannya sejak kecil.

Dia, Haruno Sakura. Akhirnya bisa membuat bangga orangtua. Kembali ke Jepang dengan gelar sarjana dokter di depan nama. Tak sekadar gelar. Ia akan menerapkannya tak lama lagi di kampung halamannya ini. Membantu orang-orang yang mengasakan kesembuhan. Karena sehat sangat berharga dibanding intan, dan semua orang membutuhkannya.

Kakinya melangkah terus ke ruang penjemput. Deretan papan nama yang digenggam orang-orang melayang-layang di udara. Sakura memperhatikannya satu per satu dengan cermat. Dan pencarian matanya terhenti ketika nama '_Haruno-san_' tertera di salah satu papan putih itu.

"Sakura!" teriak orang yang menggenggam papan namanya. Berambut kuning daging durian. Matanya sebiru samudra Atlantik. Tak kalah ayunya dari Sakura.

Sakura menatap wanita itu sejenak. Tak perlu waktu yang lama, ia pun mengenal sosok itu. "Ino!" teriaknya kemudian.

"Sakura!"

Sakura segera berlari ke arah Ino. Melupakan kopernya yang ditinggal di belakang. Menghempaskan tubuhnya tanpa ragu ke dalam pelukan wanita _blonde_ itu. "Ino! Aku kangen!" tak sadar butiran serupa Kristal bening, menetes dari matanya yang seteduh hutan.

"Aku juga, Sakura." Dibelainya punggung lelah itu dengan lembut. Setelah hampir lima tahun berpisah, akhirnya Ino bisa berjumpa kembali dengan sahabat kecilnya—Haruno Sakura. Ia sangat bersyukur. "Baiklah kita langsung menuju ke rumahmu ya. Tsunade-_san_, sudah menunggu."

Sakura membalasnya dengan anggukan. Sebelum beranjak, ia mengambil kembali kopernya yang tertinggal di belakang. "Maaf, terbawa suasana. Aku jadi lupa dengan koperku."

Ino tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya itu. "Bisa kumengerti. Sini aku bantu membawanya."

Dan mereka pun berjalan keluar bandara, menuju mobil yang tengah menunggu di sana.

_Di waktu yang sama, di tempat yang berbeda._

_Rin's Bridal House._

Gadis itu menatap bayangannya di cermin. Senyuman tak pernah tanggal dari wajah eloknya sejak ia berdiri di sana. Ia nampak bahagia sekali.

"Bagaimana, Hinata? Apa kau suka dengan gaun ini?" Seseorang bertanya padanya.

"Ya, indah dan elegan, Rin-_san_. Tapi apa saya boleh mencoba gaun yang lain? Biar tak salah pilih."

"Tentu saja boleh. Tunggu sebentar. Nah ini."

"Terima kasih, Rin-_san_."

Lantas gadis bernama Hinata itu pergi ke ruang ganti. Sejenak. Lalu kembali lagi ke depan cermin untuk melihat sosoknya dalam balutan gaun yang baru ia pakai. Rin membantunya mengancingi gaun itu.

Gaun pengantin serba putih itu mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya yang ramping namun berisi. Ornamen hiasannya pun sederhana, sehingga tak memberatkan tubuhnya. Pikirannya lebih nyaman dengan yang ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Rin-_san_?"

Rin tersenyum pada gadis di depannya yang sebentar lagi akan menikah. "Wah, kau terlihat cantik dengan gaun ini, Hinata. Kujamin Yahiko sangat menyukainya."

"Benarkah?"

"Percayalah," ujar Rin meyakinkan.

Karena itu tak ada lagi keraguan dalam pikiran Hinata. "Kalau begitu saya mengambil yang ini saja, Rin-_san_."

"Kau yakin? Masih ada sebulan untuk pengerjaan. Kau memiliki banyak waktu untuk memilih."

Hinata mengangguk antusias. "Ya, seribu persen," ucapnya sembari tertawa kecil. "Aku mempercayakannya padamu, Rin-_san_."

Melihat keyakinan di mata Hinata, Rin pun menerima keputusan gadis itu. "Baiklah. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh sekali-kali ke sini untuk melihat perkembangan gaunmu."

"Benarkah? Wah senangnya. Anda memang desainer gaun pengantin terbaik di Tokyo, Rin-_san_," puji Hinata pada Rin.

"Itu terlalu berlebihan, Hinata," ujar Rin merendah sembari tersenyum tulus. Ia kemudian membantu gadis berambut biru tua itu untuk melepaskan kancing gaunnya.

"Saya juga salut dengan anda, Rin-_san_. Saya sering mendengar tentang Hatake-_san _dari ayah saya. Ayah adalah rekan kerjanya. Hatake-_san _masih terbilang muda, namun beliau sudah berhasil menduduki peringkat pengusaha muda terkaya kedua di Jepang. Dan anda tetap bekerja keras seperti ini."

Lagi-lagi Rin hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ah, sebenarnya ini untuk mengisi waktu luang saya saja, Hinata. Kakashi jarang ada di rumah, sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

"Lalu, apa anak anda tak ikut dibawa ke sini juga?"

Sejurus gadis berambut coklat itu terdiam sejenak. Entah mengapa tenggorokkannya serasa tercekat dari dalam. Lantas ia pun berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dari mulutnya. Tak sopan jika mengalihkan pembicaraan pada klien yang memakai jasanya. "Saya…belum memiliki anak, Hinata."

Dan Hinata tiba-tiba merasa tak enak hati. "O-Oh, ma-maafkan saya, Rin-_san_."

_Yang lainnya…_

_Shibuya Photo Centre._

Laki-laki itu. Berambut serupa duri landak. Cahaya kuning matahari berpendar di sana. Gayanya modis. Matanya tertuju pada kepala yang memiliki rambut mawar merah panjang mengkilap. Gunting di tangan kanannya menari-nari. Memotong sela-sela rambut yang tak berbaris rata.

Di belakang, sebelah kanan, sebelah kiri, dan…

"Selesai… Bagaimana menurutmu, Mei-_san_?" ujarnya sembari merapikan rambut wanita yang tengah duduk di depannya dengan sisir.

Wanita yang bernama Mei, mengiba-ngibaskan rambutnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Hm… _Kanpeki da _(Sempurna)," ujarnya sembari tersenyum pada lelaki itu.

"Wah, jadi senang. Baiklah. Selanjutnya giliranmu, Mei-_san_. Kiba sudah menunggumu untuk sesi pemotretan selanjutnya," jelas lelaki berambut _blonde _itu menjauh dari cermin. Ia membereskan alat-alat tata rias miliknya dengan hati-hati. Dan…

Cup!

Ciuman mesra mendarat di pipi lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu. Ia menatap pelakunya sesaat. Kemudian letupan kecil tawanya terdengar rendah di ruangan itu. "Haah, jangan begitu, Mei-_san_. Apa jadinya jika pacarmu ada di sini? Dia pasti bakal membuatku babak belur."

"Aku tak punya pacar kok, Naruto," ujar wanita itu dengan rona wajah menggoda. Ia dekatkan dirinya pada tubuh pemuda _blonde_ itu. "Kau tampan, Naruto. Kenapa tak jalan sama aku saja?"

Naruto mengambil tasnya, lantas melontarkan senyuman pada wanita jelita lagi seksi itu. Tak lama ia pun meninggalkannya—keluar dari ruang rias.

"Dasar lelaki abnormal," umpat Mei sekeluarnya Naruto dari sana.

.

.

"Oh ya, rencananya kau mau buka praktek di mana, Sakura?"

"Ah, belum tahu. Yang pasti masih di sekitar Tokyo."

"Hm…baguslah. Aku 'kan jadi bisa sering bertemu denganmu."

Di dalam mobil yang bergerak menuju ke Shinjuku, Ino dan Sakura asyik bercengkrama tentang masa yang akan datang. Masih misteri, namun sangat menarik untuk diperbincangkan. Hanya masa depan. Yang telah lalu sama sekali tak mereka bahas barang satu kata pun.

Ino tetap fokus dengan kendali mobilnya, ia tak menyadari bahwa Sakura sedang mengamati postur tubuhnya.

Sakura pun menyadari bahwa postur tubuh Ino terlihat berbeda dari terakhir kali mereka berjumpa. Dan ia pun tersenyum. "Sepertinya Shikamaru berhasil membawa kemakmuran padamu ya, kau sampai gendut begini, Ino."

Mata _cerulean_-nya tertahan sebentar di wajah itu yang sedang tersenyum di depannya. Tiba-tiba saja, kedua pipinya memerah merona. Tersipu-sipu sendiri. "Kau tidak sadar ya, Sakura? Aku sedang hamil 3 bulan," ucap Ino kemudian.

Lantas Sakura pun tersentak. Ia menutupi bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ya, Tuhan, Ino… Aku tak lihat," ucap Sakura sembari menepuk dahinya. Ia pun membawa tangannya ke perut Ino, dan mengusapnya perlahan. "Akhirnya ya…," ujarnya tertawa pelan.

"Hahaha. Padahal kau ini dokter, Sakura. Kukira kau akan tahu jika aku tak memberi tahu."

"Yaa…aku khilaf. Aku terlalu senang dengan perjumpaan kita. Sampai-sampai tak menyadari kau sedang hamil." Tersenyum sebentar, lalu seketika datar. Sakura jadi teringat satu kesalahannya dulu pada Ino. "Maaf ya, Ino. Aku tak sempat datang ke pernikahanmu setahun yang lalu. Praktek magangku tak bisa kutinggalkan."

Ino membalasnya dengan senyuman manis setipis sutra. "Aku mengerti, Sakura. Kau tak perlu memikirkannya." Ia bisa menerima alasan itu. Toh sekarang Sakura sudah kembali.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

"Kau juga, Sakura."

Kemudian terdengar panggilan masuk dari ponsel Ino. "Sakura, bisa tolong terima panggilan dan berikan ponselnya padaku? Itu pasti dari Shikamaru."

Sakura pun menuruti kemauan sahabatnya. "Ini." Ia menyodorkan ponsel itu pada Ino.

"Hai, Sayang. Ada apa?" ujar Ino lebih dulu.

"_Hai, Ino-hime. Sedang di mana?"_

"Aku masih berada dalam perjalanan. Sepuluh menit lagi sampai kok ke kediaman Tsunade-_san_."

"_Ah, begitu. Jadi Sakura sudah bersamamu sekarang?"_

"Iya. Kau mau berbicara dengannya?"

"_Nanti saja, Sayang. Aku sebenarnya sedang curi-curi waktu untuk meneleponmu. Kalau ketahuan anak buahku, bisa-bisa mereka cemburu. Hehehe."_

"Seperti biasa ya."

"_Baiklah. Nanti jam makan siang, aku jemput kau di rumah Tsunade-san."_

"Kutunggu. Tapi jangan terlambat."

"_Iya…iya… Salam ya buat Sakura. Aitakutte, Hime."_

"Ya, _aitakutte mo_," balas Ino sembari tersenyum lebar.

Suara dari seberang pun lindap. Ino menatap Sakura kembali. "Sakura, salam dari Shikamaru. Jam makan siang nanti dia akan menjemputku di rumahmu."

"Kalau begitu mengapa tidak sekalian makan di rumahku saja, Ino? Aku yakin ibuku sudah mempersiapkan hidangan banyak untuk menyambut kepulanganku."

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Sakura."

"Baiklah," ujar Sakura. Ia lalu mengambil ponsel Ino dan meletakkannya di laci dasbor. "Oh ya, maaf merepotkanmu juga, Ino. Hari ini ibuku tak bisa menjemput. Katanya ada pasien darurat yang harus ia tangani hari ini. Jadinya aku meminta tolong padamu. Padahal kau sedang hamil muda begini."

Terlihat pertigaan di depan, Ino membelokkan mobilnya perlahan ke arah kanan. "Ah, kau ini, Sakura. Kita ini 'kan sahabat sejak dulu. Kau tak perlu sungkan begitu denganku."

"Ya, tetap saja ada perasaan tak enak hati, Ino. Kau sudah meminta izin Shikamaru 'kan?"

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Shikamaru mengizinkan kok. Kau tadi dengar 'kan dia biasa saja? Kalau tidak ada proyek bangunan yang ia kerjakan pagi ini, ia pasti ikut menjemputmu juga, Sakura."

"Pasti seru ya menjadi istri seorang arsitek. Seluruh isi rumahmu, pasti di desain Shikamaru 'kan?"

"Begitulah, Sakura. Dia kadang suka malas. Hanya saja untuk masalah bangunan, itu sama sekali tak membuatnya mengantuk. Aku sadar arsitektur sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya."

"Padahal dulu seingatku, dia hanyalah tukang kayu biasa."

"Haha, tepat sekali, Sakura. Kerjanya hanya serabutan. Membetulkan bangunan yang rusak dari rumah ke rumah. Ayahku menawarkannya untuk mengikuti ujian sertifikasi arsitektur. Dan ternyata dia lolos."

"Bukankah Shikamaru memang orang yang pintar?"

"Ya, tapi sikap malasnya selalu membuatku khawatir," celetuk Ino kemudian.

Tawa kecil meletup dari bibir ranum Sakura. Ia tak habis pikir, sifat suami sahabatnya itu tak juga berubah. Shikamaru pun dulu satu SMA dengannya. Mereka memang saling kenal sejak masa-masa terindah itu ada dalam hidup mereka. Meski tak sepenuhnya begitu…

"Sakura, apa bule Belanda tak ada yang hinggap di hatimu?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

Sekujur tubuh Sakura membatu serupa es kutub. Terhenyak dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya. Lalu ia pun menjawab, "Aku masih sendirian saja, Ino." Kalau Ino sadar, nampak sekali Sakura sedang menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Masa?" tukas Ino tak percaya. Menurutnya untuk ukuran wanita Jepang asli, Sakura patut dicanangkan sebagai bidadarinya negeri Matahari Terbit.

"Sungguh, Ino. Aku belum tertarik memiliki hubungan khusus dengan lelaki mana pun. Aku ingin fokus pada karirku." Sakura terpaksa berbohong pada Ino.

"Apapun keputusanmu aku dukung," ujar Ino pada akhirnya. Bagaimanapun ia tak memiliki hak untuk mengatur kehidupan asmara Sakura. Ia berpikir bahwa Sakura masih trauma dengan kejadia itu. Ah, tak usah dipikirkan. "Kita sudah sampai." Ino pun membawa mobilnya masuk ke pekarangan rumah bergaya zaman Edo.

"Wah aku tak sadar!" lenguh Sakura heboh.

"Hahaha. Kita sedari tadi mengobrol, Sakura. Jadinya tak sadar."

Lalu Ino mengendarai mobilnya ke tanah lapang di depan rumah Sakura.

_Sementara itu di dalam rumah._

Tsunade menyeruput tehnya yang nyaris sedingin musim semi Tokyo di pagi hari. Hampir satu jam lamanya ia tak beranjak dari posisinya. Duduk sehadapan dengan seseorang. Direnggangkan oleh meja di depannya.

Seseorang di hadapannya adalah laki-laki yang sebaya dengan anaknya. Yang sedang menceritakan keluh kesah yang menggerayangi hatinya. Ia tak percaya dengan berita yang Tsunade katakan.

Sebagai dokter, meski sedang libur praktek begini, ia selalu berusaha profesional. Mengedepankan kepentingan pasien dibandingkan dengan kepentingan pribadinya. Walau saat ini sebenarnya bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan pasien itu…

"Tapi saya sudah rehabilitasi… Dan saya sudah tak kecanduan lagi." Suara pemuda itu terdengar patah. Ya, memang dia sedang patah arang, dengan kondisi terbarunya yang ia ketahui.

"Sasuke…rehabilitasi itu hanya menyembuhkanmu dari kecanduan narkoba. Namun tak menjamin untuk yang satu ini…"

Mata hitam itu berembun. Kemudian tercipta gumpalan-gumpalan air yang menetes di pipi sepucat saljunya. Ia mengharu biru…

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Ini di luar kendaliku. Aku hanya bisa memberikan obat yang memperlambat penyebaran virusnya. Dan tentunya meng-_support_-mu. Untuk kesembuhan, kita serahkan pada Tuhan."

"Tsunade-_sama_. Sakura-_san_ sudah sampai." Tiba-tiba pelayan masuk ke dalam ruangan, menginterupsi pembicaraan serius pasien dan dokter itu.

'Cepatnya,' pikir Tsunade dalam hatinya. "Baiklah, nanti saya ke sana," balas Tsunade pada pelayannya itu. Kemudian ia berpaling lagi pada Sasuke. "Apa kau mau bertemu dengan Sakura?"

Sasuke serupa batu. Membisu. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala pada Tsunade.

"Seharusnya kau bisa memperbening hubungan kalian yang dulu sekeruh air lumpur. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti. Kupikir Sakura mau memaafkanmu, Sasuke."

Namun pemuda berambut hitam itu malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Saya permisi pulang, Tsunade-_san_. Lusa saya akan _check-up_ lagi." Ia berdiri dan membungkuk pada Tsunade.

Nafas Tsunade melesat keluar tanpa halangan. Ia mengerti, tak seharusnya ia memaksakan kehendaknya pada Sasuke. Saat ini pemuda itu sedang di ambang kegelisahan yang mendalam. "Baiklah, Sasuke. Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku."

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat. Kemudian ia keluar dari rumah itu lewat pintu belakang. Ia memang sudah mengetahui kalau Sakura akan pulang hari ini. Jadi dia memarkir mobilnya di belakang pekarangan.

Sementara itu, Tsunade langsung menemui Sakura yang berada di ruang tamu. Melihat anak semata wayangnya itu, tanpa ragu ia menyambar tubuhnya dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

"_Tadaima (aku pulang), Kaa-san_," bisik Sakura sembari merenggangkan tangannya yang melingkar di tubuh ibunya.

"_Okaerinasai (selamat datang)_."

"Sudah pulang dari rumah sakit, _Kaa-san_?" tanya Sakura pada Tsunade.

Tsunade membalasnya dengan anggukan yang dibarengi senyuman kecil. Ia terpaksa berbohong pada anak semata wayangnya. Kemudia pandangannya beralih ke wanita _blonde_ yang berdiri di belakang Sakura. Ia berikan pelukan singkat padanya juga. "Ah, ya, Ino. Terima kasih sudah mau menjemput Sakura. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tsunade-_san_. Saya juga sedang libur kerja. Hari ini toko saya liburkan," balas Ino ramah.

Tiba-tiba dari luar terdengar suara derum mobil. Ia membunyikan klaksonnya, sepertinya meminta penjaga untuk membukakan pintu.

"Siapa lagi yang datang? Apa itu Shikamaru?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino.

Sedangkan Ino merasa asing dengan suara klakson mobil itu. "Kurasa bukan. Suara klakson mobil Shikamaru tak senyaring itu."

Mata _hazel_ Tsunade pun tiba-tiba terbuka ketika ia melihat Sakura beranjak keluar rumah. Hendak melihat siapa yang ada di sana. 'Gawat…kalau sampai ia melihat Sasuke.' Ia pun segera buru-buru menyusul anaknya.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

><p>Ada tanggapan? Silakan review. ^^<p>

Sampai jumpa di bab selanjutnya.


End file.
